


umbrella

by sweetvoicepudding



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Rain, Rainy Days, Under 1000, shring an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “Hey, you’re getting all wet,” Flower said simply, her face expressionless like it normally is, and yet seeing still made him smile "You'll get sick"~~Fukase forgets his umbrella
Relationships: flower & Fukase (Vocaloid), flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 9





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to draw some art for this but I'm lazy

Fukase grumbled, using his arm to cover his face from the heavy raindrop. That morning looked nice so he ignored Arsloid telling him to bring an umbrella with him, thinking he wouldn’t need it and Arsloid was being dramatic. Now at this moment, Fukase was regretting it. Not only will he be told off by Arsloid for not taking an umbrella, and the ‘i told you so’, he would be soaking wet. He wasn’t in the best mood.

Water splashed at his feet as he walked through shallow pools of water, water droplets splashing on his legs and making his ankles wet. He sighed, shivering as he felt water run down his. He tried walking after to get home faster, not wanting to be out in the cold rainwater for any longer, he hated how far away he lived. Maybe he could ask Arsloid for a ride? No Fukase would get an earful.

‘I’ll just keep walking…’

He looked at his feet, trying to get water out of his eyes. Behind him, he heard faint footsteps splashing in the water. He didn't look up because he just guessed it was someone walking home like him. After a few more seconds a light shadow gave over him and he stopped feeling the rain.

Looking up he glanced around, realizing that someone had held their umbrella over him. Look behind him, and standing there was one of his friends. Flower, a girl with snowy white hair with black mixed in. She was wearing a large black jacket with a fluffy trim around the hood, it was zipped up and with the hood up. She held her umbrella out and over his head.

“Hey, you’re getting all wet,” Flower said simply, her face expressionless like it normally is, and yet seeing still made him smile "You'll get sick"  


“Oh, hey Flower, I thought you were taking the bus?” Fukase asked, smiling.

“Oh, I missed it” She walked next to Fukase so that they both were under the umbrella “So I’m walking now, and I found you just walking without an umbrella so I thought I could walk with you.”

Fukase felt his heart pound when she got closer to him, close enough for their shoulder to touch “Ahh, how nice! You really don’t have to, your walk home could be faster without me haha”

“Hm, It would” She said, but didn’t move from his side.

The two walked in silence, Fukase enjoyed the time with Flower. Normally flower would take the bus or if she missed it use some sort of shortcut through backyards and alleyways to get home, they don’t walk home together often, or really at all. Fukase glanced at Flower a few times.

He was happy, just being around Flower sucked out all the bad feels he had. Even if she hadn’t had an umbrella either he would still be happy walking with her. Despite her cold-looking demeanor, she was his sun, saving him from wilting away on a bad day. He hopes he’s like that to her. That she actually likes him, likes being around, and doesn’t hate him.

“Mmm, Fukase? Are you okay, you’ve been staring at me for a moment now.” Flower hummed, looking back at Fukase, the same blank expression.

Fukase blinked, realizing that he was staring. He rubbed his neck, quickly looking away and laughing awkwardly “Haha… Sorry! I guess I got lost in thought”

Flower nodded “Oh, okay. I thought so…” She mumbled, looking back to the sidewalk in front of them.

Fukase quietly sighed to himself, looking down. There were small droplets falling into puddles of water sitting on the sidewalk and road, cars drove through them, splashing the puddles onto other cars or on passerby's. Fukase watched the cars drive, watch the shimmery droplets fly into the art before falling back down to the ground.

They walked for a while longer before Fukase realized something. They just passed Flowers street. Fukase lived farther away from the school than Flower did, he thought she would have left to go to her home by now but they had completely walked by without Flower saying anything. She wasn’t the person to just forget, or get so distracted she’d ignore her street.

“Flower, we passed your street” Fukase reminded her, thinking maybe this one time she had forgotten “You can turn back now, thanks for walking with me!”

Flower looked over at Fukase, her eyebrows slightly slanted as if she was confused or frustrated “Hm? And let you walk home in the rain? No, It’s fine, I’m the one with the umbrella”

“But it feels rude to make you walk me home, haha, the man’s suppose to walk the lady home” He chuckled 

“I don’t care, I’m not going to let you. No matter how much you try” Flower said, with a small smirk on her face, which made Fukse grin. One of flowers charming smiles, even if faint.

“Ah alright, alright. I owe you some food now though” Fukase said

Flowers grin widen “Dango?”

“Awww, you aren’t even trying to refuse?”

“Hey, you offered!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - andyiscringe (art is on sweetvoicepudding)


End file.
